


Teach Me Something I Don't Know (formerly Hot for Teacher)

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy Fraser Ficlets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: A prompt from tumblr where Claire is a preschool teacher and Jamie is doing his sister a favor by doing the school run. Claire mistakenly thinks he's a single father. Oops? Also, I've had a lot of requests to continue this so I'll keep adding ficlets throughout their relationship. If you have any requests, please let me know!





	1. Chapter 1

Claire Beauchamp sat in her brightly decorated classroom surveying her handiwork. She loved being a teacher more than anything in the world and threw herself into opening up the world for them. Books, art supplies, a clawfoot tub to hunker down in, as well as bins full of sensory toys neatly lined the walls on both sides of her. It was even more accessible for the students than the previous years, she was convinced. She took another sip of now chilled tea when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door creaked open to see a man and rather nervous little boy in a uniform standing before her. She motioned for them to continue towards her.

“Why hello Mr….” she faltered. “Erm, I’m Miss Beauchamp. How can I help you, sir?”

“Fraser. Jamie Fraser.” Jamie replied hurriedly. “And this is Wee Jamie. Say hello Mistress Beauchamp, lad!” 

Wee Jamie buried himself in the older man’s well pressed slacks to mumble something close to a greeting. 

“It’s okay Wee Jamie!” Claire enthused. “Why don’t you go sit in the bean bag chairs and look at some books while I talk to your father here.”

With a nod, the boy ran over to flop down into the extra fluffy chairs. 

The ginger haired man’s cheeks flushed as he tripped over his words. “But, bu-, erm. I really need to get to work and his Mam will be picking him up this afternoon. I apologize Miss Beauchamp.” 

He quickly turned on his heel to make a hasty exit. 

She sighed a bit then went back about her day.

*****

A few weeks into the school year Claire noticed that Mr. Fraser would invariably drop the boy off then beg forgiveness to leave. He seemed to genuinely care for the boy but would blanch when asked to stay until the other children arrived. Wee Jamie’s mother was busy running a farm as well as having other kids but she seemed more involved in the school side of things. It was none of her business but it still bothered her.

Another Monday rolled around and she decided to bite the bullet and talk to Mr. Fraser. Being a good teacher wasn’t easy but she knew it would be worth it in the long run.

“Miss Beauchamp?” Jamie called. “My sister said you wanted to speak to me about the wee’un?”

Wait. What?

“He’s your nephew?” she squeaked. “I thought he was your son!”

A booming laugh filled the room as he grasped her hand.

“Ach, no!” he retorted. “He’s my sister’s bairn. I wondered why every time I tried to ask you out I got blanked.”

She stood there for a few seconds blinking in non-belief. “You want to go out with me?”

“Is Friday good?”


	2. Worst Date Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's perspective of the date that sort of happened.

Jamie was jittery about his first date with his nephew’s teacher, Miss Beauchamp. He had been standing in front of his open closet attempting to choose the perfect clothing combination for over an hour. It made no sense why he was so flustered with such an incredibly simple task. A few exasperated sighs later the penny finally dropped. He remembered his late father had discussed the feeling he'd get when he found the right person. 

_A spark. A pull. An urge to be with them. Do you understand what I say? You'll ken if they're the one, boy._

When Jenny had first asked him to help out with the morning school run he had balked, saying he needed to be at the office. He was in charge of the family’s distillery business while she and her husband were running the award winning farm. They had several heated arguments on the subject until she pulled rank as the older sister. She loudly reminded him that they were a family who supported each other and that he didn't get to choose when. He didn't argue a bit anymore.

A scream from downstairs snapped him back to reality. He dashed downstairs to see Ian cradling Kitty as she red faced bawled louder and louder. 

“She tried to get a biscuit in the pantry and fell.” Ian confirmed. “We’re taking her to A&E and need you to stay with Jamie and Maggie.”

“ _Mo Chreach!_ ”

The moment he said it, his sister smacked the back of his head as she scowled at him. He returned the glare but decided against verbal retaliation, considering the situation. 

“ Jesus, Mary and Bride! I know!” he replied with a wince. “I shouldn’t say such things in front of the wee’uns.”

“Why did you then?” Jenny demanded. “If you know you shouldn’t and you should be smart enough to know you shouldn’t then you should not do it!”

“What?” Jamie shook his head. “Nevermind. Just go. I’ll text Miss Beauchamp to cancel. Go.”

His sister gave him a peck on the cheek as he pushed her towards the front door.

“Take care of Kitty, _mo piuthar_. We will be okay here, I promise.” 

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Supper with two rambunctious children left with their young uncle went as well as he expected, although the gravy hitting him square in the face was unforeseen. As they did the washing up his mobile began to buzz in his back pocket.

“ _Ifrinn!_ ” 

Both children pointed at him then gave him a smack rather reminiscent of their mother’s. He would have to apologize to her in front of them and a long speech on why swearing wasn’t a good idea would have to be worked on as well.

He flicked his mobile open to answer it when he saw it was his date, well, who he would be dating if he wasn’t trying to wrangle children who were currently hellbent on flooding the room. 

“Miss Beauchamp! I am so sorry!” he babbled. “My sister and brother-in-law had to take the youngest to A & E. I can’t apologize enough for not calling you!”

“I was hoping it was something.. No. Erm. I’m glad it wasn’t me.” she sputtered.

“Dinna fash! I do have to get these two hooligans tucked in bed. D’ye think you could help me do that?” he laughed. 

Both children decided it was time to be as loud as possible since the adult in charge wasn’t paying enough attention to them. Jamie was sure it was something their mother had taught them just to be extra aggravating

“Certainly, Mr. Fraser. I am a professional, after all.” she yelled over the din. “I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

By the time she arrived Jamie had the children in pyjamas, teeth brushed, and done toileting. He was honestly proud of himself until they were greeting her at the door. She mentioned Maggie’s top was on inside out and Wee Jamie had put an old pair on that was entirely too small.

“Weel, I did leave it up to them.” 

Another half hour later, six drinks of water, two trips to the bathroom and about a hundred questions from a confused little boy who still didn’t understand why his teacher was at his house, the children were asleep. 

Claire and Jamie chose the settee in the front room just to make sure they could hear any curious noises from upstairs. They didn’t even have enough time to get comfortable when they heard gales of laughter along with some rather loud splashing. It didn’t take long for them to find out what had happened.

“Why did you put your animals in the toilet, Maggie?” Jamie demanded. “Now it’s made a flood and there’s a massive mess…”

Claire put her hand up to let him know he needn’t continue, she could handle it.

“Okay, you two!” she enthused. “Go get an armful of towels from the linen closet and we’ll get this cleaned so you can get back in bed, alright?”

The young pair nodded their heads and followed everything she asked of them. Everything was cleaned up, returned to order, and might have even looked a bit cleaner when they completed the task set before them. Both Maggie and Wee Jamie yawned as they were tucked in bed for the umpteenth time.

“Night Uncle Jamie. Night Aunt Miss Beauchamp.” they chimed sleepily.

Claire laughed. Jamie blushed red all the way up to his ears.

When they were completely sure the children were asleep they walked downstairs to the kitchen to put the kettle on, tea was much needed after an ordeal it was agreed. But before the water had time to boil, the missing Murray family arrived back home with Kitty sporting a purple plaster cast on her arm.

This would be remembered by Claire to be their first date, but their worst date ever by Jamie. Thankfully, there were more dates. And thankfully for both of them, there was kissing.


	3. The Almost Date - Claire's perspective

Claire Beauchamp was not a woman who was easily flustered. She had grown up travelling the world with her archaeologist uncle who taught her how to survive in the wild. It made no sense whatsoever that when she saw Mr. Fraser in his well pressed suit all the well thought out potential conversations in her head ran away. She struggled to have a simple chat without stumbling over her words. His deep blue eyes and slightly stubbly chin didn't help matters, either. The whole idea that they were going on date in less that twelve hours was beginning to settle in and making her slightly jittery. 

Her morning preparations finished, she sat in her classroom sipping her mug of tea before the children started arriving. She could not believe he had actually asked her out. On a date. Just a few days ago she thought he was a single father she had a tiny crush on and at the moment she was just struggling to get through her day at work without chewing her newly painted nails. 

“Miss Beauchamp?”

She jumped when a voice interrupt her thoughts and hoped that the sighing in her head hadn’t escaped her mouth. 

“Oh! Mr. Fraser?” she squeaked. “How are you?”

Wee Jamie giggled as he pointed at his uncle. He stopped quickly, though, as both the adults in the room shot him a disapproving set of looks. 

“You are more than welcome to put your things in your locker and feed the fish in the aquarium.” Claire proposed. She nodded her head in the direction he should go along with a look suggesting he do it immediately. 

“He’s too smart by half.” Jamie laughed. “He doesn’t miss a trick.”

“I know!” she affirmed. “He is reading several years above his age and his other subject are at about the same level. His parents are doing a great job with him, I’d say.”

He blushed crimson.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Fraser!” she stammered. “I really didn’t mean to bring that up again!”

The grinning man reached over to hold Claire’s hand. “It’s really funny, if you think about it. And please, you can call me Jamie.” 

Now it was her turn to blush as she batted her eyes.

“And now that you have my mobile number I suppose you can call me Claire.” she sighed. “I’m really looking forward to our date tonight. It’s been awhile since I’ve been out socially.”

Jamie smiled, “I'll pick you up at six, we’ll be to Lallybroch by half six and then we can have a nice walk to the place I picked out. It's called The Dunbonnet Inn.”

Claire stood with her mouth open for a good minute trying to take in all the information she was just given. First of all, he was one of The Frasers. The Frasers that owned Lallybroch, the largest working farming business in the country that had been extremely successful in bringing back heirloom foods and animals in the last decade. The Frasers that owned a seventh generation distillery that had received worldwide acclaim. On top of that they were also intense conservationist who donated to like-minded causes in the area.

“I think I read about that in the newspaper last week!” she casually replied. “I hear they have the freshest salmon in the county.”

His phone beeped and after checking it he gave her a peck on the cheek. “I need need to get to an important meeting to go over this new information but I’ll see you at half six. Right?”

She nodded and waved as he left. 

XXXxxxXXX

Claire stood staring at half a dozen possible outfits she had placed on her bed and tried to decide between them. It wasn’t going well at all. Every single combination she had tried ended up being too something. A perfect look was usually paramount for a first date, but for some reason the way she felt about Jamie was unusual. It was as if she felt a pull to be with him or was it a need to be with him? She wasn't completely sure but it most assuredly felt right.

With the ideal clothes finally selected, Claire felt much more relaxed and settled down with the book she was currently reading. Unfortunately that feeling left the room when she noticed the time. Jamie was late. 

_He stood me up! Now Claire, he does have a high pressure job. Maybe something came up at work? I'll just give him a call._

She carefully dialled his number as she practiced what she’d say when he answered. It rang several times before a very flustered Jamie answered.

“Miss Beauchamp! I am so sorry!” he babbled. “My sister and brother-in-law had to take their youngest to A&E. I can't apologise enough for not calling you!”

Her heart started beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. “I was hoping it was something.. No. Erm. I'm glad it wasn't me.” she sputtered.

He laughed. It was swiftly explained that he was struggling to get his niece and nephew settled. She coyly hinted that she could help him if he thought he was up for the challenge. 

Twenty five minutes later she knocked on the doors of Lallybroch and was greeted by Jamie and the two banshees she had heard on the phone. He greeted her with a tender kiss as he took her hand to tug her into the house.

What conspired that night would be wistfully remembered by Claire to be their first date, but their worst date by Jamie. Thankfully, for the both of them over the next year there were many more dates as well as much more kissing that led up to their very favourite date - their engagement.


	4. Necessary Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snippets in the relationship of preschool teacher Claire Beauchamp and suit and tie Jamie Fraser. I've been told by @awesomeeyeroll that I need to continue this forever so I guess I better!

Jamie realized on their third official date that he never wanted to be without Claire. They were sitting in a darkened movie theatre and as he carelessly stroked her knuckles he was hit with a wave of sadness. He missed her although she was sitting right next to him.

She leaned a bit more into the crook of his neck. For some reason she felt like her body couldn’t have enough contact with his, like she craved his touch. She tried to shake it off as being needy in such a new relationship but the thought lingered in the back of her mind.

“Jamie?” she whispered. “Can we please go? I can’t seem to pay attention to the film. I’m sorry.”

He just sat there for a moment before he kissed the top of her unruly hair.

“Of course _mo nighean donn_! Whatever you want, you shall have.” he effused. “Let’s go to Lallybroch for a stroll around the pond.”

They quietly left the theatre hand in hand to walk to his car. He opened the door for her then kissed her hand as she settled into the passenger seat. Her eyes sparkled just for him until he broke the spell with a wink.

“We’d best be off, eh?” he murmured.

She nodded, “I suppose.”

The Murray kids were playing outside in the courtyard when the car pulled up. Of course they had to mob the couple to ask their usual hundred questions before their mother shooed them inside for their baths.

Jamie took Claire’s hand and tugged her in the direction of the path. She laced her fingers with his as they walked up the hill with the main house behind them.

“Jenny and Ian have such sweet kids.” she declared. “They’ve done a fantastic job. If our kids are half as good we’ll have some amazing kids.”

She flinched as soon as the words were out of her mouth. A sweet kiss to her forehead quickly dissipated any regretful feelings she might have had.

“Aye, you’re right about all of that.” he soothed. “Maybe we’ll get a ginger as well.”

They continued walking in silence until they reached the bench at the side of the water. He sat then brought her to sit on his lap before he wrapped his arms around her. With such busy lives physical closeness as well as quiet were things they enjoyed beyond measure, for this reason Jamie decided to take a step forward in their relationship.

“I want you to move in to Lallybroch.” he began. “Your presence has been such a balm to me, Claire. I had thrown myself into work and was barely living. Now that you’re in my life, it’s better than it’s been before.”

Claire paused before replying.

“Yes.”

It was all she needed to say and it was perfect.


	5. Made for You

Jamie kept touching the delicate flocked velvet box in his pocket, the near weightlessness was both comforting and frightening him. He also thought that for such a small object it felt massive in his hand. 

His work had been put on hold the week previous for a special trip into Edinburgh to commission the perfect bespoke engagement ring for Claire. He had surprised his sister Jenny when he asked her to come along as well for moral support. She had to fight back a few tears when he asked, if she were honest. 

Jamie made an appointment at the family's jewellery store of choice where they could discuss potential options with the same gentleman who had helped design their late mother's ring. This special shop had been a Fraser tradition for a century and a half and the prime reason Jamie wanted to continue that for Claire. 

The ring had arrived at Lallybroch by courier the previous day, just in time for the family dinner where Jamie wanted to propose. Everything had been planned down to the smallest detail with her preferences in mind. He knew this would be a day they would remember for years to come and he wanted it to be everything she had dreamed it could be. 

Claire had arrived at half six for drinks with promises of hors d'oeuvres. Her face lit up when he saw him waiting on the doorstep. Her new heels slowed her down to a fast walk so she wasn’t able to run into his arms but she knew there would be time for that another night. She was simply over the moon to spend time with him as well as the Murrays for a elegant dinner, something she didn’t enjoy to often as a primary teacher. Being an adult for an evening was also rather daunting but Jenny had taken a Saturday afternoon to explain table etiquette to her, which was immensely appreciated.

“I’m a little nervous about tonight,”she whispered into his ear. “I’m afraid I’m going to use the wrong utensil or say the wrong thing!”

“It’s just my sister and her husband _mo maise_ ,”he soothed. “If you can subdue feral children all day then those two will seem like kittens.”

Her laugh echoed as they stepped into the dining hall, holding hands with their fingers twined together as usual. Jamie hadn’t been one for displays of affection in previous relationships but it felt right with Claire. Her touch grounded him and made all his stress vanish. He was going to propose to her tonight, he could do it.

Time passed quickly with good food along with excellent company that evening but when Claire stifled a yawn, he knew it was the time. He nodded to Ian who began the conversation they had rehearsed earlier in the day.

“You know,” he began, “I was reading an article on gemology the other day and I learned a few facts about opals. Did you know that in Arabic legends opals were said to fall from the sky in bolts of lighting? That’s how they explained the varied colors.”

“That’s my birthstone!” Claire chirped, “I’ve always wished it was sapphire or ruby as a young girl. Nobody seemed to know what an opal was! I’m stealing that story.”

Ian gave her a wink, “You can also tell them that people used to also think that opals possessed the power of each gemstone that appeared in its sheen, making it a very lucky stone.” he added.

“Ian knows a lot about too many things,” Jenny laughed. “It’s one of the many reasons I married him.”

With that, Jamie got down on one knee with the open ring box his hand and a grin on his face. 

Claire gasped when she realized what was happening. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen sat before her, she was awestruck.

“The center gem is your birthstone,” Jamie said, “and it’s surrounded by diamonds handed down in our family. Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, _mo charaid m' anma_ will you marry me?”

She nodded her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. He slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. 

“I do love you so, Jamie Fraser!” she sobbed. 

Mrs. Crook brought a tray of champagne and glasses for the adults and strawberries with whipped cream for the party crashing children to toast the new couple. 

“So now we plan a wedding!” Jamie exclaimed in between toasts. “And a honeymoon.”

Claire winked. 

“And a honeymoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo maise = my beauty  
> mo charaid m' anma = my soul mate


End file.
